cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ancient Dragon
|enemies = Wolfgang, werewolves (formerly), Derek, Billy and David (formerly), Werewolf Clan (formerly)|likes = His family, celebrations, music, his friends, singing, the view of Wolfwood Forest, Hugo's heroism, training dragons|dislikes = Robert's death, poachers, violence, prejudice|powers =Superhuman strength Fire-breath Eternal youth |possessions = |fate = Resumes his role as ruler of the mountains after Hugo becomes king of the forest|minions = }}Crimson '''(also known as the '''Ancient Dragon) is a supporting character in the ''Nature Dragon ''franchise. He is the ruler of the dragons living atop Wolfwood Mountain and is the father of Robert and Wolfsbert, as well as the paternal grandfather of Hugo, Charles, Sierra and Dwayne. When the forest was taken over by Wolfgang, Crimson isolated his people for their own protection and hoped that his youngest grandson would return to Wolfwood Forest to assume his destined rule as king. Background Crimson has lived atop Wolfwood Mountain for years and watched over the dragons alongside his wife, Willow and his two sons, Robert and Wolfsbert who were the destined rulers of the mountains. Crimson greatly respected King Blacktail for his wise and acceptance for all the creatures in the kingdom. Crimson restricted his people from ever leaving the kingdom as he's afraid that they may face discrimination but seeing how his youngest Robert wanted to live amongst the humans so he can be with the lovely Nature Spirit, Giselle. Crimson and his family bid Robert, a farewell and hoped to see him again soon. During Robert's absence, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest turns up murdered by an unknown gunmen. The werewolf leader, Wolfgang retrieved the murder weapon. With there being no heir to the throne, Wolfgang offered to take the crown and rule the kingdom. Under Wolfgang's rule, creatures (other than his own species) were forbidden from entering the kingdom or else they'll be executed. Fearing for his people's safety, he restricted them for the mountain and hoped that someone will overthrow Wolfgang and take their place as the ruler. Despite the peace being destroyed, Crimson used his aurora magic to watch over his son. To his delight, he saw that his son got married and became a father of four. Crimson believed that one of his grandchildren is the destined ruler of Wolfwood Forest, and couldn't wait to see them rise. Personality According to the legend books, Crimson is called the Ancient Dragon because of his considerable wisdom, powerful strength and peaceful rule over the dragons for hundreds of years. He cares for his people and always looks out for them whenever they are in danger. Crimson also loves his family and always enjoys attending family gatherings. With Crimson being able to live forever, he'll always be around to keep his family in safety. Crimson is shown to be very accepting of all the creatures that live in the kingdom and has zero tolerance for those who a bigotry against creatures and rudely voices their opinions. Physical appearance Crimson is a red dragon hence his name. He has a slight muscular build and has grey facial hair. He wears a blue robe with matching slippers. Appearances The Nature Dragon The Ancient Dragon was told in the legends of Wolfwood Forest by Polo and Skip who are former residents of Snowy Mountain. Hugo was so intrigued by the stories that he hoped to someday explore it but wasn't able to as his older brother, Charles restricted him from the outside world. Hugo visited the forest and noticed that their werewolf king, Wolfgang was restricting magical creatures from their kingdom or they will killed. Hugo then became determined to find the Ancient Dragon and get answers from him. Wolfgang eventually catches up to the Nature Spirit and throws him off the cliff of Rainy Jungle. At the bottom of the jungle, the dragons rescued and nourished him back to health. They then took back to the top of Wolfwood Mountain where he was introduced to their ruler, the Ancient Dragon. He revealed to Hugo that Robert was his son, thus making him his grandfather, much to Hugo's surprise. He tells Hugo, Wolfwood's origins and learns that Wolfgang killed the royal family, so he gain power over the kingdom and use his power to exterminate all of the magical creatures living in the kingdom, so he can be the only powerful one in the kingdom. The Ancient Dragon sadly sighs over Hugo mourning the death of his parents. He comforts his grandson and then helps him with fighting against Wolfgang. After Wolfgang's death, Hugo is crowned king of Wolfwood Forest and ushers in a new generation of dragons thus allowing dragons to safely leave their homes again. The Black Lion 2 In the sequel, Phillip serves as a supporting character in the film along with the rest of the family and gang. He is first seen at the restaurant fixing Matthew and the school gang, a breakfast burrito before going to school. He isn't seen again until after Matthew returns from Woolsville with Brodi and the others. He later helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. In the end, he has Eddie as his adoptive son and Brodi, Archibald, Artie and Stella as his adoptive grandkids. He is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with Linda and the others. Draw It Phillip isn't seen until the ending of the film after the Eraser's death. He goes back to Pencilville to celebrate with the others. Animal Planet Phillip isn't seen until the ending after Red Bird's death. He is seen at Matthew's Animal King ceremony and is seen dancing at Kanine West's concert. Video Game Life Phillip serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until after Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. He is seen running the food court in the arcade while watching the gamers play different arcade games. The North Wooten Phillip serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until after Whiskers' death. He is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony, cheering for him. The Karate Boy Phillip served as a minor character in the film. He was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and he was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Phillip told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Phillip and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, he was cheering for them. Return to the Present Phillip serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until the ending at Matthew's science fair. The Fox and the Pooch Phillip served as a supporting character in the film. He is seen in different scenes of the movie. The Black Lion Phillip mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Kings Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Characters who fly Category:TV Animation characters Category:Nobility Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Animated characters Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Singing characters